Sherman Oaks Incident
The Sherman Oaks Incident occurred in Season 6 which a house fight occurred between Ashley King and her friends against the house primarily her rival Kori Koether. Summary While the originals were out, Ashley and her friends stayed behind where she was talking bad about them and some of her friends were defacing some of their pictures. When the girls got back, one of her friends began instating a fight with Lauren leading to a heated argument between her and Ashley which led Nikki to try to stop the fight. Ashley tried sneak attack Lauren which the two were shoving each other until Nikki shoved her leading to a 2 on 1. Char was got into it trying to stop what was going on but she was attacked by her friends angering her and Kori and leading to house fight. Ashley is fighting with Kori which Kori's hair gets pulled out. Kori tried to attack her but she is stopped by Char and Jessica. Lauren is jumped by Ashley and her friends which Nikki is jumps in to help her out. Char and Kori goes to Ashley's room and takes Ashley's personal belongings and they began throwing them out the window. Nikki is seen on the floor after being pushed by one of Ashley's friends which Jessica goes to Nikki's aid. Lauren is dragged out of the house by her hair by Ashley which security breaks up. Once every thing is broken up Char sees Ashley and her friends walking out in which Char tells the girls to read the sign pointing to the bad girls sign. Ashley was sent to a hotel for this. The Impact The residents of Sherman Oaks, Los Angeles, complained that noise levels and swearing were unbearable and inappropriate for them and their children to listen to during the night. The residents called local law enforcement agencies four or five times to deal with the late-night disturbances. Clarissa Keller, a Sherman Oaks resident, complained that she had a six-year-old son and didn't want him to listen to the swearing. She set up a petition calling for a ban on all production companies in the Sherman Oaks hills. Location managers and production crew declined to discuss the neighbors' complaints. Aftermath Production was not allowed to use that house after numerous complaints of noise violation. They would not be allowed to film in Los Angeles causing production to film in other cities Trivia * This incident was shown as the opening fight with Ashley and her friends against Char, Nikki, Lauren, and Kori. Jessica was also seen in the clip but she was talking to police officers. * After a house brawl, Kori, Lauren, Nikki, Char and Ashley were check for injuries after the fights. * This was the first season to have police officers actually come on the scene. They would be followed by Season 7 & Season 14. * This was the first time that a bad girl sided with "outsiders" during a fight. Category: Controversies